Silent Moments
by Mickey Rae
Summary: "The drive to Jake's house was silent, but the two held hands, so the atmosphere wasn't awkward like one would expect. Jake rubbed his thumb over the sensitive part of the back of Ryder's hand, making his stomach flip inside of him." Jyder slash. Rated M for a reason.


Ryder walked down the hallways of McKinley, gripping his books close to his side. He glanced around at the people already gathered in the hallways. He saw Marley and sent her a smile and a wave.

He quickly reached his locker and glanced from side to side to make sure no one watched as he put in the combination - it was completely out of habit. He put his books away and heard someone lean against the locker beside his.

Ryder felt a pair of soft lips against his cheek. He turned to the side and looked at Jake in surprise. "What are you doing?" he whisper-yelled at him. "Someone could have seen that." he looked around the hallway to make sure that no one had.

Students were talking to one another and minding their own business. Ryder sighed in relief.

Jake whined. "Come on, why can't people know that we're dating?" he asked, his lower lip jutting out as he pouted.

Ryder sighed. "Jake, you know how I feel about you, but I'm scared what people will think."

"Well," Jake replied. "Can we at least tell the glee club? They were supportive of Kurt and Blaine. They'll be supportive of us too." Jake begged, taking Ryder's hand without anyone seeing.

Ryder sighed once more. "Let me think about it, okay?"

Jake nodded and the bell rang, signalling the last class of the day. Jake smiled. "It's Friday...and my parents aren't home...you wanna come over and um..."

"Make out?" Ryder finished. Then, he smirked. "Absolutely."

They both went their separate ways and headed to class.

Ryder sat in his history class, listening to his teacher go on and on about World War II and leaned his head in his hand. He couldn't help but think about Jake's lips and how good it would feel to have them against his own. His fantasies quickly became extremely sexual and he blushed to himself.

He watched the clock for the rest of class, until finally it rang. He quickly snatched up his things and headed out the door and back to his locker. He packed his bag and walked out to Jake's shiny, black Toyota Prius.

Jake was already there waiting for him. He smiled and bit his lip as Ryder came over.

"Hey." he said.

"Hey." Ryder replied.

The drive to Jake's house was silent, but the two held hands, so the atmosphere wasn't awkward like one would expect. Jake rubbed his thumb over the sensitive part of the back of Ryder's hand, making his stomach flip inside of him.

As soon as they pulled in the driveway, the two were out of the car and opening the front door of the house. Once they were inside, they dropped their bags and then Ryder felt himself being pressed against the side of the stairwell, with soft lips on his own.

Slowly, but surely - and making out - the two made it up the stairs and to Jake's room.

Ryder pressed Jake into the softness of the mattress as he leaned down to kiss him. Their lips met in a fiery explosion, hot and hungry for each other. Ryder let his tongue slip across his lips, and he almost immediately granted him entrance. Jake moaned as their tongues battled inside their mouths.

His mouth on his, the clash of teeth and tongue, turned Jake on and brought up a heat deep within his stomach. He pushed him back after a moment and tugged at the hem of his shirt. 'Off' was applied to the gesture. Ryder sat up, still straddling his hips, and lifted his shirt from his torso. Jake's shirt had ridden up slightly, and he could feel the hard muscles of Ryder's stomach against his bare skin as he laid back down and connected their lips once again.

Jake slid his fingers under Ryder's dark curling hair, quickly melting as he got lost in the softness. Ryder's hands drifted down his side and to his waist, his fingers lightly stroking the sensitive skin at the small of his back.

The intensity grew between them, like a blaze that started with a single match into a crackling wildfire. His hands began to play at the hem of Jake's t-shirt, and Ryder looked up at him for permission. He nodded once in reply, and then his shirt was flying across the room, landing in the started pile of their clothes.

"You're perfect." Ryder breathed as he stared down at him. His eyes were wide, his hands desperate to explore Jake's body. Slowly but surely, Ryder slid his hands back up his sides and he gripped his arms, removing them from his body. He then took his nipples between his thumb and forefinger.

Jake watched Ryder's face as he touched him, and he bit his lip to keep herself from making any noise. Then, before he even knew what was going on, Ryder had ripped his pants off and the chilly breeze from the open window finally hit him, surprisingly soothing on his scorching skin.

Ryder looked down at the god that laid beneath him, and his heart skipped a beat in surprise. Yes, he had seen Jake in a bathing suit before, but there was something about his boxers that turned him on.

His mouth came down on Jake's with bruising pressure, his hands gripping the defiant curve of his hips. Ryder then kissed the side of his mouth before continuing to glide his lips closer and closer to the hallow of his neck. When he finally reached it, his tongue poked out of his mouth and circled around the soft skin, causing Jake to bite down on his lip. With the way his lips were like magic and his hands roamed lightly over his half-naked body, it was hard not to make a sound.

Ryder pulled up to meet the brown pools of chocolate that acted as his eyes.

"Mmm." Jake, with all of his strength, pushed Ryder by the shoulder and flipped them over. His heart fluttered with pure smugness as he became the dominant one. He grinned. Jake placed his hands on his bare chest and leaned his head down towards his mouth, but quickly ducked to the side so he kissed his cheek instead and made his way to his ear. He took his earlobe between his teeth and nibbled it lightly. He could feel Ryder tense beneath him.

Slowly, he made her way down his neck and across his defined chest. He took his time with it, making sure that he fully felt every single kiss and lick. When he finally made his way to his stomach, he ran her tongue, long and wet, over his abs.

That sparked a half growl from deep in his throat.

Jake went down even lower, kissing the line just above the top of his jeans. He felt him suck in a hard breath as he did so. He pulled back so he hovered over his abdomen, and gripped the hem of his pants between his fingers. He pulled them down a few inches until he decided that it was enough. He moved his mouth lower and his hips almost instantly bucked against him.

He ripped his jeans from his legs and tossed them to the side, pulling his boxers along with them. He wasted no time, gripping him in his hand and watching his face as he let out - this time - a full growl.

Jake let a smug smile widen on his face.

Jake leaned down once more and kissed the tip of his penis. "Jake!" Ryder screamed. He licked his member from hilt to tip in one slow, fluid motion. He growled. "Jake..."

He lifted his head and brought it back up to his face. "What is it Ryder?" he asked innocently, batting his eyelashes at him.

Ryder's pupils were dilated greatly, his eyes dark with lust and desire. "Nothing." he replied through gritted teeth. "You're just damn feisty in bed."

"Okay." Jake replied, returning to what he was doing.

Then, it seemed Ryder couldn't take him anymore, because he gripped him by the shoulders and turned them over so he was on top once again. "Time for payback." he said with an evil smirk perched upon his lips.

Jake gulped against the lump in his throat. Ryder jumped up from the bed and made his way over to the dresser. He pulled out two long scarves and brought them back over to him.

"W-What are you doing?" he asked him nervously. He just grinned back at him. Then, he lifted his hands and tied them up with one of the scarves. Then he tied them to the headboard of the bed. "R-Ry?"

He leaned down and pressed a loving, reassuring kiss to his lips. Then, his sight was gone. He realized that Ryder had put the final scarf around his head and was tying it behind his head.

His lips were suddenly at his ear. "I am going to make you come like nothing you have ever dreamed of." His voice, so low and deep, caused butterflies to overwhelm his stomach and a heat to start in his core.

Suddenly, their mouths were connected and their tongues dancing. Jake couldn't help the gasp of surprise that escaped his mouth as Ryder slid his fingertips lightly across the sensitive skin of his stomach. They slid up from there, to his sides and around his back.

Jake laid there and reveled in the feeling of his hands gliding down and over the curves of his slim body. His fingers began working his boxers down his hips. He bit his lip as Ryder's hands completely left his body. He let out a whimper.

"Ah!" Jake let out a strangled gasp as Ryder's fingers gently gripped his penis. Then, with massive disappointment, he was gone from him again.

His lips had long since disappeared from her ear, and he wondered where they were now.

"Ryder!" His mouth wound around his dick.

Jake clenched the silky bedsheets beneath him to stop the furious shaking in his hands. His stomach was filled with flame of fiery heat, and he needed it to be extinguished. Fast.

"Oh god Ry. Please. Please."

Ryder pulled back from him, causing another somber whimper from him. He kissed his way up his body and stopped when he reached his ear. "Please what, Jake?" His voice was husky, deep, seductive, and almost made him come right then. His hands pulled the blindfold from his face and undid the restraints on his wrists.

Jake gulped back against the shivering lump in his throat and pulled his head up so he could meet his deep brown eyes. "I need you."

Ryder smirked. "I know." When he didn't move, Jake groaned out loud. "Not now. Not so soon. I love you Jake, but I want to wait before we go any further."

Jake looked up at him in surprise. "You love me?" he asked with wide eyes.

Ryder gulped before nodding in reply. "Yes, I do love you Jake."

Jake pulled him down once more for a deep kiss. "I love you too, Ryder."


End file.
